


One More Night

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Summary: Dan and Phil were breaking up. The fighting and the terrible silences had broken their hearts, and after a talk that had begun in late afternoon sunlight and had ended in the rays of the morning sun, they agreed to part ways. As Phil packed his things, Dan sat miserably in his room. Losing his lover also meant losing his best friend, and even though Phil was only in the next room, he already felt lonely. An idea suddenly occurred to him and he popped out of his chair and raced into Phil's room."Phil!", he said excitedly, "Before you go, let's have one more night."





	One More Night

Dan and Phil were breaking up. The fighting and the terrible silences had broken their hearts, and after a talk that had begun in late afternoon sunlight and had ended in the rays of the morning sun, they agreed to part ways. As Phil packed his things, Dan sat miserably in his room. Losing his lover also meant losing his best friend, and even though Phil was only in the next room, he already felt lonely. An idea suddenly occurred to him and he popped out of his chair and raced into Phil's room.

"Phil!", he said excitedly, "Before you go, let's have one more night."

"Dan, I don't think that's a good idea..." Phil began as he folded his Rhinoceros sweater and places it in his duffle bag.

"Phil, it will be great. We can play some Mario Cart and then order in Chinese food and watch the last season of the X-files until the sun comes up. We'll have fun."

"Dan..."

"Phil, please? I can't end our friendship this way. We can't. Think about it, at least, alright?"

Phil softened. "Okay, Dan. I won't be done packing by tonight anyway. And my mum won't be here until tomorrow to help me move, so alright."

"Excellent!" Dan exclaimed, "I'll go get everything set up."

"Now?!" Phil questioned? "Dan, it's 10 in the morning!"

"I know. What should we have for lunch? I could make stir-fry and then we could play 'Buzz' afterwards."

Phil smiled softly. "Ok, Dan. Let's have a fun day together. Just like we used to."

"Great, I'll get lunch on," Dan said, running out the door and down the stairs.

Phil sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was exhausted. Having gotten no sleep last night and going through the emotions of a break-up had already worn him out. He couldn't figure out where Dan was getting his energy, or how either of them would be able to stay up for another 24 hours. Seeing how important it was to Dan, though, and also wanting to end the friendship on a better note than their argument earlier that morning, Phil decided he would power through. Maybe this could even be the step that led to them getting back together as friends in a few months.

Phil shook his head, remembering the names he had been called the night before, and contrasting those angry words to the sound of Dan cooking downstairs. It just seemed like Dan was two different people, sometimes. Ah well, he thought, at least I've got "Good Dan" for one more night.

The stir-fry was delicious, but they ate in silence. The tension was still high and the wounds too fresh for any type of bants. The forks clanked on the plates and even their breathing seemed loud in the quiet apartment.

As Phil cleared the plates away, Dan went into the lounge to set up the video games.

"Phil?" he yelled, "Could you bring some Ribena?"

"Yeah," Phil yelled back and began to mix their sugary drinks.

Dan was already connected to the game and picking out their characters when Phil brought in the drinks.

"Here you go," Phil said.

"Hmm? Oh, thanks," said Dan, distractedly.

Phil stared at the screen, "I thought we were playing Buzz?"

"I changed my mind. I thought Mario Cart would be more fun."

"Okay, sure," Phil answered, "Pick the game you always win at. That will definitely be more fun."

"Fine," Dan said, instantly annoyed, "you pick the game."

"No, this is fine," said Phil, "it's just that you always pick games you're better at not even thinking that maybe it isn't fun for me to lose all the time."

"Whatever," said Dan, "It's not my fault you don't try."

"I do try!" Phil protested, "I'm just not as coordinated as you are. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's just play the game."

"Fine," said Dan. And they sat down on the floor in front of the sofa to play.

Two hours later, Dan was up 5 races to 4. Phil's anger made him a more aggressive player, and now they were nearly tied.

"I'm tired of this," Dan said suddenly. Let's play 'Buzz'.

"No way," exclaimed Phil, "We're playing this until one of us is up by 2. Those are the rules and I'm going to beat you this time, Howell."

"No you are certainly not, you spork," Dan replied, as he queued up the next race. "You are going down."

"Like your mum did last night?" Phil joked.

"Ha.Ha.Ha." Dan fake-laughed, and then they both laughed for real, which felt good after nearly a day of screaming and fighting with one another.

Dan ended up winning, 9 to 7, but it was Phil's best performance to date and Dan congratulated him sincerely.

"Ok, now can we play 'Buzz'?" Phil asked in a child-like whiny tone.

"Yes," said Dan, but first, I'm ordering pizza. The usual?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

In the bathroom, Phil splashed some water on his face and took a good look at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his stubble needed trimming. He used the bathroom and fell asleep on the toilet, awaking only when he fell off and banged his head on the wall.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Phil shouted as he hurriedly got up from the floor. "Just dropped something, I'll be out in a minute."

"The pizza is here. I thought maybe you died in there or something," Dan joked, as Phil walked out.

"OMG, you fell asleep, didn't you?" Dan said, looking at the red spot on the side of Phil's face.

"Okay, yeah," Phil admitted, and they both laughed.

After devouring the pizza, they jumped into 'Buzz', a game at which they were equally good. Phil won 10 games to 8 and did a victory lap around the room, running over the furniture and making faces at Dan as he sang a nonsensical song.

Dan sat with his arms folded, eyes rolled, trying not to laugh.

"You got lucky with the categories, that's all," Dan said.

"I'm brilliant!" Phil replied, still jogging across the sofa.

Dan laughed, "Okay, fine, you're brilliant, can you get off the furniture please?"

Two hours later, they were sitting on the sofa, absorbed in an episode of "The X-Files".

"OMG," Dan exclaimed as a monster jumped out at Mulder from behind a rotten tree.

"Really, Dan?" Phil questioned, "That scared you?"

"Yes!" Dan answered, "I am a real person with real dark forest issues and you know that scares me!"

"I know," said Phil, gently, and reflexively reached over and patted Dan's shoulder before he knew what he was doing.

"Oh. Sorry." Phil said, quickly withdrawing his hand.

"What? Oh. No worries." said Dan, pretending both that he had not noticed and that it had not meant the world to him.

As the next episode came on, Dan found he could hardly keep his eyes open. He decided to close them for just a moment and the next thing he knew, he awakened to a darkened room. The TV was off and there was a comforter covering him.

"Phil?" he called out in a panic, "Phil?"

"I'm right here, Dan", Phil replied from the floor below the sofa.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"Trying to sleep."

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't sleep on the floor! Get up here on the sofa. I won't bite you."

"I thought it would be awkward..." Phil began.

"No. It won't be awkward. We're still friends, Phil. Come on up."

Phil got up and reclined with his head on the other end of the sofa. They turned the TV back on and the next episode of "The X-Files" began. First Phil, then Dan quickly fell asleep after assuring themselves that they were just taking a quick nap.

The morning light broke through the window blinds on Dan and Phil snuggling on the couch. Phil had somehow gotten turned around in his sleep and his head was now comfortably resting on Dan's chest. Dan's arm was wrapped around his shoulder and both were snoring softly.

It was Phil who woke up first. He glanced at his watch and realized his Mum would be there in 4 hours to help him move out and he hadn't even gotten half of his things packed. But he did not move.

Dan woke up soon after and realized that they had assumed their usual sleeping position and he relished the feeling for the last time. When he noticed Phil was awake, he was suddenly embarrassed. He composed himself and with the calmest voice he could muster, he said, "Good morning, Phil."

"Good morning, Dan".

The two boys lay together in stillness as the morning sun traveled across the floor of the room, changing in color from a pure white to a faint yellow.

Dan's arm stayed wrapped around Phil's shoulder and Phil kept his head nestled into Dan's chest.

The birds began to sing and they heard a cars passing by on the road below.

Dan's hand absently played with Phil's hair and Phil ran his fingers through Dan's chest hair.

Their legs were intertwined and occasionally, Dan gently ran his foot up the back of Phil's calf. Phil nuzzled deeper into Dan's chest and stared at the light on the floor.

Dan's phone rang and he let it go to voicemail. The apartments around theirs started making the usual morning noises. Showers were running, doors opening and closing.

And still they lay there. Their breathing unconsciously synchronized. Phil's eyelashes grazing Dan's chest as he blinked.

The buzzer to the apartment rang, and the text that appeared on Phil's phone on the coffee table was visible to them both.

10:00 a.m. "Mum" 4/1/2016

I'm here, Phil.

Phil slowly tilted his head back and met Dan's gaze. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one blinking, neither one moving, neither one speaking.

They didn't have to.

The buzzer rang again.


End file.
